1. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to an article for the cleaning of fins of a heat exchanger.
2. Prior Art
A need has long existed for a means for the removal of dirt, dust and oil from and between the cooling fins of a heat exchanger of an air conditioner. Due to the small dimension which exists between cooling fins, typically on the order of one millimeter, the cleaning of such cooling fins has always been a troublesome chore for air conditioning professionals as well as home owners wishing to properly maintain their air conditioning equipment.
At present, the cleaning of the air handler of an air conditioner typically involves the removal thereof from its housing and, thereafter, the use of a high pressure water hose at close range to dislodge dirt, dust, insects, oil, and other unwanted material which, over time, will inevitably accumulate between the cooling fins of the heat exchanger.
In the prior art, there is not known any simple or economical device or means to effect such cleaning of the cooling fins of an air conditioning system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,972 to Akazawa. Accordingly, the present invention responds to a long-felt need in the art in the area of air conditioning.